


Steve's Birthday

by TheTiredOwl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiredOwl/pseuds/TheTiredOwl
Summary: Written for Marvel Rarepair Prompt #119: Bucky and Tony celebrate Steve on the 4th of July. It is a very good birthday indeed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141
Collections: God Bless America, Rare Pairs Events





	Steve's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'ed by the wonderful [VexedBeverage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/profile), who made this thing readable for you.

  
Steve woke up alone on his birthday.   
  
The warm light that had filtered through the curtains told him it was late, maybe too late for a run. Steve frowned. The clock on the nightstand had said otherwise, normally Bucky would still have been asleep at his side of the bed that they both shared with Tony. The mechanic seldom slept at the same times as the others, his nervous energy keeping him awake at nights which he spent in his workroom. Steve assumed he was still there, unsurprised that he wasn’t still in the bed. Bucky was another matter, he liked to sleep late and wouldn’t have normally been awake before noon, would have groaned and huffed in annoyance if Steve had woken him as he got ready for his morning run.   
  
With a low groan Steve untangled from his blanket and rolled out of the bed, putting on his pants and the shirt that Bucky said was at least a good two sizes too small. Which in turn often led to Bucky and Tony petting Steve’s pecs, then kissing and finally the three of them banging on whatever surface they landed on. Steve really liked that shirt.   
  
He wanted to go to the bathroom first but the sound and smell of sizzling bacon in a pan led him to the kitchen. The sight that greeted him had left Steve smiling. Bucky in an apron and Tony with oil smeared on his clothes. They were standing so close to each other that their bodies touched from hip to shoulder, Tony whispered something into Bucky’s ear before he dropped a quick kiss to his jaw. Whatever they had been talking about left them grinning and Steve had hesitated before he disturbed them by clearing his throat.   
  
“Good morning,” he greeted them.   
  
“Hey, sweetheart,” Bucky said without losing his smile, looking at him with so much love in his silver-blue eyes that Steve could have melted.   
  
“You’re late, Rogers,” Tony said and stalked with purpose over to Steve to kiss him square on his lips. “Oversleeping on your own birthday?”   
  
A warmth nestled itself inside Steve’s breast, of course they wouldn’t have forgotten. Ignoring the smell of sweat and motor oil, Steve swept Tony into his arms and leaned down to kiss him.   
  
“So, this is breakfast for me?” He asked after releasing Tony. Bucky nodded, putting the crispy bacon on a plate to crack some eggs into the pan next.   
  
“Did you think we would forget?” Bucky clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Sit down, will you?”   
  
Tony already had one chair ready for Steve who sat down. There were pancakes with syrup on the table, orange juice and fresh coffee and soon all these treats were joined by the eggs and bacon. Just as he liked it.   
  
“I’m going to shower,” Tony announced and sniffed at himself. “Oh yes, I’m so ripe.” Mumbling to himself the mechanic disappeared in the hallway of their apartment on his way to the generous bathroom.   
  
Steve and Bucky both watched Tony leave and then Bucky grinned.   
  
“You’re wearing that shirt again,” he said, biting his lip. “You’re making it very hard not to eat you for breakfast instead of all of this.”   
  
“And I’m amazed that you’re already up,” Steve smiled, feeling his cheeks heating up at the apparent lust in Bucky’s eyes. He grabbed a glass of orange juice and took a sip as Bucky sat down beside him. Bucky began to load the pancakes on a plate before setting it down in front of Steve.   
  
“You should know it’s your special day,” Bucky reminded him. “I mean, it’s the 4th of July, that should be celebrated. And you too, of course.”   
  
Steve dug into his pancakes. “You did, my love.” He said after swallowing the first delicious bite. “These are so good.” He continued before adding eggs and bacon to his plate.   
  
After a while of just devouring his breakfast Steve finally settled for the coffee with Bucky smiling at him, eating his fruit salad much more modestly than Steve. They both had the serum but Bucky’s appetite seemed not as ravenous as Steve’s. Maybe Bucky took all the energy out of the massive amount of sweet things he consumed over the day? A frappuccino with too much caramel syrup here, a bit of cotton candy there, chocolate and candy all over. Tony sometimes joked that Bucky would get fat but Bucky was not concerned about it. “ _You two would like me even if I were chubby,_ ” he always said.   
  


As Steve had sipped at the last of his coffee, Tony returned, his hair still tousled and wet from the shower. Steve’s fingers twitched, wanting to run through it.   
  
“Oh yay, coffee,” he said, throwing himself to the pot where just a bit of the coffee remained, enough for one cup and hopefully still hot. He poured the rest of it into his favourite mug and then joined them at the table.   
  
“So, big guy, what are your plans for today?” Tony asked, sipping at his coffee and finding it bearable according to his face.   
  
“I… don’t have any plans?” Steve said slowly and watched how Bucky and Tony began to snicker.   
  
“Okay, that’s sad. It’s your birthday and you don’t have any plans? No wishes? Nothing? Not even a Happy Meal?” Tony found himself very funny indeed, Steve guessed. He frowned, looking at his beloved sternly.   
  
“It’s just my birthday,” he said, crossing his arms. He hadn’t thought about his birthday, or about what he would wish for. Steve liked to think that this day was not that special to him but secretly he was pleased that his two loves had thought about it.   
  
“Oh no, honey. It’s not _just_ your birthday.” Tony had the nerve to sound wounded and it was Bucky who played the peacemaker.   
  
“We’re just concerned,” Bucky said softly. “It’s your day, Steve, and we want you to be happy. In fact, Tony and I planned something just in case you didn’t.”   
  
“You did?” Steve asked, touched. Of course they did. They loved him and he loved them so much.   
  
“It’s not much. Bucky insisted that you would’ve found it too much if I flew us to Paris for a romantic getaway.” Tony gesticulated in a way that spoke of his displeasure but there was still a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. “So, we’ll go on a tiny little trip in the private jet.”   
  
“Of course after the others congratulate you,” Bucky said quickly, knowing that at least Natasha would murder them all if they dared deprive her of the opportunity to give Steve her present. Probably lube or something equally helpful and embarrassing. Steve learned the hard way not to open her presents in front of his teammates.   
  


Their teammates arrived around noon to congratulate Steve and to pass on gifts. Natasha didn’t take it the wrong way when Steve just politely put her gift to the other side instead of ripping the small package right open. They sat together for an hour and a half just chatting and eating the cake Bucky baked until Tony couldn’t hide his restless excitement. “Okay, time to go.” He said hustling Bucky and Steve out of the room and in the direction of the hangar. “Jet’s already waiting.”   
  
Steve was actually glad about getting shooed out of the small party. He didn’t like to make a big thing out of his birthday and it sounded like Bucky and Tony thought the same. And he was curious to find out what it was that they planned.   
  
“You’re sure, you won’t fly us to Paris?” Steve joked but felt a little nervous about that. He didn’t want to go to a big city today. Another day, sure. But not today.   
  
“Well, I’m sure I could manage to swing a last minute flight plan change if--” Tony began and Bucky rolled his eyes, quickly shushing him with a kiss.   
  
“Just let’s go,” Bucky said and entered the jet.   
  
  


The flight was actually very short. They landed at a remote hangar and his two loves had some bags with them.  
  
“We have to walk for a bit, if you’re up to it,” Bucky smiled and handed Steve a heavy bag.   
  
“Where are we going?” Steve asked. From the view in the plane it looked like they were oceanside.   
  
“You’ll see,” Tony remained cryptic about the whole thing and started walking.   
  
  


It turned out there was a Stark residence at the beach and it took them thirty minutes to walk there. The house was not big nor as modern as Steve would have thought. Something about it reminded him of Clint’s farm. It was the same feeling of a warm and loving home.   
“I bought it and worked a bit on it,” Tony shrugged as Steve asked him about it. The mechanic didn’t want to say anymore so Steve let the subject drop and instead focused on the gorgeous view. It was a sunny day and the water of the ocean was a clear blue. Steve decided it would be perfect for a painting session. Before he could voice his wishes out loud Bucky disappeared in the house, returning a minute or so later with an easel and a case.   
  
“We knew you would have wanted to paint a little bit, so we prepared everything,” he said, giving Steve his equipment. “Go on. Tony and I have… uh… something to do.”   
  
“What if I wanted to paint you?” Steve laughed but didn’t mean it seriously.   
  
“Like one of your French girls?” Tony quipped and clapped Bucky on his back. “Come on, we have to cook for our birthday boy. And with that I mean you’ll cook and I’ll watch.”   
  
“Maybe I really want to paint you,” Steve remarked and grinned. “You only in your apron, and Tony--”   
  
Bucky laughed but Tony raised his hands. “Nonono, I won’t stand still for hours while not getting a bite out of this ass.” Meaning Bucky, he patted said ass and Bucky almost doubled over.   
  
“We just want you to take in the beautiful nature, sweetheart,” he said after he calmed down a bit. “Just walk a bit, paint a bit and we call you when dinner is ready.”   
  
It was beautiful indeed, Steve agreed and finally took off, but not after giving them both deep kisses.   
  
  


Steve walked a bit along the beach before finally deciding on a place to paint. He opened the case to find various oil colours and brushes, each individually decorated with a small ribbon and a message _Happy Birthday, Steve_ printed in Bucky’s neat handwriting. The box was signed by the rest of his team. New colours and brushes, it was not that he needed them but Steve was still amazed by his gift. Bucky had chosen well, all of these were high quality. Nothing that he could have afforded in the past. With a smile he picked up a brush and got on with his work. He lost nearly three hours just watching the ocean and painting the landscape, trying out the new equipment.  
  
Finally Tony called and Steve packed his stuff up. He could get used to this place, Steve thought. A place so beautiful and quiet where he could paint new views every day if he wished. He hoped that Tony and Bucky would want to come here often. He certainly would like that. But first there would be dinner at the house and he was already curious about what Bucky had cooked.  
  


***

“Oh, I’m stuffed,” Steve said after devouring all of Bucky’s roast chicken with mashed potatoes and the rest of the cake.  
  
“Not yet,” Tony remarked, eating his last bit of cake.   
  
“We still have one surprise for you,” Bucky said, already cleaning up the plates. “How did you like the beach?”   
  
“It’s so peaceful, gorgeous view and light. I liked that little dock,” Steve answered. It really was beautiful.   
  
“Mhm,” Bucky nodded and finished up cleaning to sit down beside Steve with Tony on the other side. “We thought you would like that. Remember in ‘38, lying in bed and dreaming of our own house by the sea?”   
  
Steve closed his eyes and thought back to that summer. They were so young back then, newly acquainted with their feelings and so hungry to act on them. They had so many dreams and this was one of them. His heart would always belong to Brooklyn, but being with Bucky and now Tony shifted everything.   
  
“I bought this place for us.” Tony blurted out. “A place for the three of us together, away from everyone.”   
  
“We could get some goats,” Bucky suggested grinning.   
  
“Oh no. No goats,” Tony protested. “You can get a cat.”   
  
“And maybe a dog?” Steve could see it so clearly before his eyes in that moment. Bucky in the kitchen, baking them sweets with a cat sleeping on the windowsill. A dog playing outside. Tony coming in from his work, smelling of motor oil and complaining about the paint on Steve’s fingers when he reached out for him to tussle his hair.   
  
“Maybe a dog too if you want,” Tony smiled at him when Steve opened his eyes again.   
  
“Just us?” As much as he loved his teammates, he always wanted a place for his loves and him. The tower was nice enough but loud and full. There was always someone coming by and wanting something. It was okay if it was for work but a place of their own? He loved that thought.   
  
“Just us,” Bucky and Tony said simultaneously.   
  
  


***

They fell into bed together after that. Already rid of their clothes, they pressed their bodies and tongues together so fervently Steve didn’t know where one of them began and the other ended. Bucky worshipped him with his tongue around the tip of his cock.  
  
Tony was kneeling behind him, his deft fingers were gently prepping his hole with so much slick Steve felt it running between his thighs. His hands buried themselves into Bucky’s long, soft hair.   
  
“That’s it, sweetheart,” he panted slightly and guided Bucky’s head into a careful rhythm that he knew they both liked.   
  
“You take it so well. You gonna take my cock too?” Tony bit Steve’s earlobe from behind with glee.   
  
“Just hurry up,” Steve said and reached out for Tony to hand him the bottle of lube. He quickly slicked up his fingers and Bucky let go of his cock to lie back into the pillows, his thick, muscled thighs spread in invitation. From there Steve could see the black silicone plug nestled in his ass and Bucky smirked.   
  
“Tony and I already prepared a few things,” he chuckled and then moaned as Steve, still amazed, slowly drew the plug from his hole. If this was his birthday surprise, Steve could die a happy man. The thought of Tony gently working the plug inside Bucky made his cock twitch. He felt up the swollen, puffy hole and soon had Bucky keening when he pushed two fingers inside him straight up to his sweet spot. “Ugh yes … just for you.”   
  
“God, you two are so hot,” Tony sighed and grabbed his cock to massage it with a few strokes. “Steve, please… let me…”   
  
“Do it. Fuck me, Tony. Please…”

“Since you’re begging so nicely…?” Tony didn’t need to be told twice and Steve felt the hot, slick cockhead breach the rim. He moaned and reached out for Bucky to bury himself into his tight heat. It felt so divine. Stuffed by Tony’s cock and deep in Bucky’s ass he panted, his heart thumping wildly. Tony set up a fast and brutal pace, pushing Steve deeper into Bucky.

“We love you…” Bucky moaned and kissed Steve on his jaw, licking up to the corner of his mouth.   
  
“... love you so much. You and Bucky…” Tony grunted behind him, reaching with one hand to grasp Bucky’s fingers as he held Steve’s hip with his other hand, his thrusts getting desperate.   
  
Steve was so close already. Hearing them voice their love for him just pushed him over the edge and he spilled his seed inside Bucky’s clenching ass. As he sank down into Bucky’s arms he felt Bucky’s release splattering between their stomachs.   
  
“God, I love it when you come. You’re so hot,” Steve could hear Tony’s voice from a place far away as he came down from his post-coital heaven. Tony’s thrusts became even faster and erratic, nearing his own orgasm and finally coming, buried in Steve’s ass that milked Tony’s cock for every last drop of cum. He sank down, covering Steve’s back with his warmth and Steve felt his softening cock slip from Bucky’s hole. He nestled into Bucky’s outstretched arms, feeling so content and sated. Only his two beloved could make him feel like that.   
  


***  
  


“So, a beautiful day at the beach with my new paints and brushes, a house just for ourselves, a fantastic fuck…” Steve laughed as Bucky hit his arm at his crass words but he was laughing too.   
  
Tony looked at both of them with a fond smile. “Actually there is another thing we wanted to ask you,” he said as he stroked Steve’s hair.   
  
Steve was lying in the middle of the bed with Tony on his left and Bucky on his right side. The bed was big enough that Bucky still had to shuffle around to the nightstand as he drew out a small box. Like for rings, Steve realized.   
  
“You want to…?”   
  
“We wanted to ask you…” Tony began and Bucky continued even if Steve already knew the next words.   
  
“... if you wanted to marry us.” Bucky’s voice sounded so gentle as he opened the box to reveal three rings inside.   
  
“I mean, it wouldn’t be legal,” Tony remarked.   
  
“But it would be real for us … if you want to.” Bucky drew one of the rings out, smiling wistfully at Steve who knew the answer already.   
  
“Fuck legal! Of course I’ll marry you,” he said and swallowed down a few tears. His heart thumped so hard in his chest he was afraid it would burst out. He loved them so much.   
  
The next morning, Steve didn’t wake up alone. His two loves, with the rings on their fingers, were sleeping soundly beside him. That day, his birthday, would always be his favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Please consider leaving kudos and comments. I promise I will love you for that <3
> 
> If you have suggestions or just want to talk to me, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thetiredowl) :)


End file.
